


Runaways

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [20]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Con Artists, Fugitives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Fugitives Robert and Aaron get a shock when the local police show up at their door





	Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon on Tumblr: “Please just calm down and come back home. “ Aaron to Robert. :)
> 
> Au where Aaron and Robert are fugitives on the run. I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes

Five years. Five long years of running. Never staying in the same place long enough to settle, place down roots, it was getting tiring for the two of them. They had settled in a small village been there for a couple of months, a couple of months too long. The two knew that they needed to get going, that staying in one spot that long wasn’t a good idea. They were clearing out the flat they had been staying in when the knock came out the door. Robert made his way down the stairs over to the door opening it to see the two uniformed officers.

“Evening,” One of the officers greeted.

Robert froze.

“You okay?” The second officer questioned noticing the blondes odd behavior. 

‘Yeah, sorry,” Robert replied. “Just expecting a take-a-way delivery,” he lied.

“I saw you the other day, at the pub up the way, didn’t I?” The man questioned.

“Uhm-“ Robert replied.

“With your husband, you two came in for lunch,” the man went on.

“Yeah,” Robert replied.

“Didn’t realize that you two lived here,” he replied.

“We do,” Robert replied nervously.

“What do you do, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Uh…”

“It’s just I know the owner he was asking a large amount for this place.”

“Uh...” Robert replied.

“We’re party planners, aren’t we?” He heard Aaron say, he turned to see the younger man making his way over behind him.

“Really?” The man questioned. “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

‘Well Mr. Mitchell here is the planner, I’m more of the complaints department,” Aaron explained with a smile. “Was there something we could help you with?” He went on.

“Right, what we're actually here for,” the man laughingly replied. “We’re going through the village going door to door, just checking up making sure people are locking up properly, we had a string of burglaries happen over the past couple of weeks.”

“We heard,” Aaron replied with a head nod. 

“You two haven’t had any trouble have you?” The other officer questioned. 

Robert looked over at Aaron, “ Well, the other week we, uh, we just got back from the shops and the back door was kicked in,” Aaron explained. The first officer pulled a small notebook from his belt as well as a pen, to jot down notes, “Did you contact the police?”

“No,” Robert chimed in.

“Nothing was missing,” Aaron explained. “We did contact our landlord he came by and fixed the broken door.”

“Any particular reason why you didn’t phone the police?”

“Didn’t want to waste anyone's time,” Robert explained.

“Right,” the officer replied closing the small notebook. 

“So… was there anything else or?” Aaron questioned. 

“I suppose not,” he replied. “For future reference, if anything happens, report it to the police, big or small, it’s our job to investigate something like what happened.”

“Of course,” Aaron replied nodding his head. “Thank you, both of you,” he went on before closing the door. He waited a second before making his way over to the window to see the two officers making their way to their patrol car. Breathing a sigh of relief, he then turned back to see Robert stood in the same place staring off. “Rob?” He questioned. “Robert?” 

Robert met eyes with Aaron, struggling to breathe.

“You okay?” Aaron asked.

Robert only made his way to his leather jacket that was sat on the back of the old beaten up sofa that came with the place, quickly making his way towards the back door as he slipped it on.

“Robert!” Aaron called out chasing after him after he made his way out the flat. “Robert!” He called out again, as he and the older man made their way deeper into the open field behind the flat.

“Robert, where are you going?” Aaron asked after catching up with his husband. Robert didn’t say anything. “Just stop!”Aaron exclaimed grabbing the man by the arm to stop him. “Talk to me.”

“I… I thought they knew,” Robert replied his voice breaking. “I… I thought that was it… that…”

“Robert, we’re con men, we con rich idiots out of their money, we don’t go breaking into pensioners’ homes…”

“That’s not the point,”

“You need to relax.”

“How?!” Robert yelled. “How am I supposed to relax?”

“They don’t know who we are!”

“This time!”

“Robert, please just calm down and come back home,” Aaron replied.

“What home, Aaron?!” Robert spat back. “What you mean the flat that we blackmailed the landlord to let us stay in?”

“Robert…”

“We’re already packing up to leave and we’ve only been here for three months!”

“Seeing as the police have already shown up at our door, I don’t think we have much choice, Rob.”

“What happens the next time, the police show up at our door?”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t happen,” Aaron argued.

“You know apart of me… a real small part was almost relieved when I thought they were here for us….” Robert explained stopping mid-thought.

“So we’re doing this?” Aaron questioned. “It’s your turn to have this breakdown?”

“Don’t you miss it?”

“Home?”

Robert nodded.

“Of course I miss it, I miss Mum, Paddy, Vic, Adam, our flat….but we made a choice…” Aaron explained. “You told me that remember, the first time I had this breakdown…”

“I know.”

“Are you saying you want to turn yourself in?” Aaron questioned. 

Robert didn’t say anything.

“Just tell me,” he stated. “If you do…. We’ve been running for five years… I won’t-“

“I didn’t say that,” Robert finally replied.

“Then what?”

“I don’t know,” Robert admitted. “Sometimes I just wish we didn’t …run,” he explained.

“I know,” Aaron explained reaching for the other man’s hands interlocking their fingers together. “but then I think about how we would have been ripped apart… and”

“I know,” Aaron repeated.

“It’s gonna get old one day Aaron,” Robert remarked. “We’re gonna get tired of running… one day the police… they’re gonna show up and it’s not going to be because some pensioner’s home got broken into… and the thought of losing you,” he explained.

“You haven’t lost me, I’m right here,” Aaron explained resting his forehead against Robert’s. 

“For how long…”  
“Forever, you muppet, you know that,” Aaron muttered. “As long as we have each other we don’t have anything to worry about,” he continued. Robert closed his eyes. “In sickness, in health… breaking the law… running from the police you’re stuck with me…” he went on with a smirk.

“We getting married?” Robert replied with a soft chuckle.

“We already did that or do you forget the police raiding our wedding reception?”

“How can I forget? I thought your mum and Cain were gonna kill me,” Robert replied opening his eyes meeting Aaron’s once again their foreheads still together.

“Mum kept the police busy didn’t she?” He argued. “And Cain helped us by getting us the passports,” he went on.

“So you don’t regret it?” Robert asked.

“Not for one moment,” Aaron replied. “I probably should but I don’t, I have you and … that’s all I could ever ask for.”

Before Aaron could say anything else Robert leaned in to capture his lips, pulling his hand free to pull his husband in by the waist, Aaron’s hand ran up and down Robert’s biceps. Robert pulled away, “I love you,” he muttered.

“I love you, too,” Aaron replied. “Come on… we still have packing to do,” he added.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
